


One Year On

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Aurors100 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Community: aurors100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for aurors100's “unicorn” challenge in 2005.





	One Year On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aurors100's “unicorn” challenge in 2005.

“Frank...where are we going?”

“If I told you that, love, then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“But why do I need to be blindfolded?”

“Just trust me.”

“Frank, we’ll be late back to the office...”

“We’re nearly there.”

“Voila!” Frank pulled off Alice’s blindfold to reveal that they were standing in a clearing facing a beautiful silver unicorn and her golden foal. Alice opened her mouth, then closed it without uttering a word.

“I know you were ill when we did unicorns at school, and I didn’t want you to feel left out.”

“Oh, Frank, they’re glorious.”

“Happy Anniversary.”


End file.
